Sick
by edvy8
Summary: Envy is feeling ill and Edward is the only one who can help him feel better...more ways than one.
1. Nurse calling

Sick

Vy grins: "Hey everyone! Here's another oneshot for your little couple Envy and chibi-chan!"

Edward snaps: "WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT A TODDLER IS TALLER THAN HIM?"

Vy sweatdrops: "I didn't even say all that…."

Envy rolls eyes: "He's just grumpy from that pm you got from a reviewer."

Vy smirks: "What? He's still angry that someone voted you guys to have a kid?"

Envy nods head.

Edward glares: "How can I not be angry about this? I'm a damn male, I don't understand why anyone writes stories of me giving birth! I understand the palmtree but not me!"

Vy rolls eyes: "Jeez calm down Ed, you act as if you're dying."

Envy: "You can die while giving birth though."

Edward: O.O

Envy looks as Vy: "You didn't tell him?"

Vy: "No since he would probably be panicking about it more." Looks over at Ed concerned: "Hey, you alright? Ed?" Waves hand infront of his face.

Edward faints.

Vy sweatdrops: O.O "Oh man!"

Envy picks up unconscious chibi and carries him to their room.

Vy: "Anyway, thanks to this one girl who I didn't catch her name, Envy and Ed have their child and it's a girl named Apathy!" ^^

Envy comes back out into the room with a little girl in his arms. The little girl had long black and green hair and golden eyes.

Apathy shyly looked at the reviewers and then hid her face in Envy's neck.

Que the 'awwww' from reviewers.

Envy grins: "She's a little shy around new people."

Edward comes back out as he rubs his head: "I swear you people are going to be the death of me."

Apathy hearing Edward's voice, reached out towards him making little whimpers.

Vy: "Looks like she wants her 'mommy'."

Edward glares at Vy for the name as he holds his daughter.

Apathy grips his shirt tightly: "Mwy mommy."

Envy smirks: "Looks like she's as possessive of Edo as much as me."

Vy: "Like Father like daughter."

Apathy looks back at reviewers: "Edvy nwo own chawacters from Fwullmetal Alchemwist or show."

Vy grins: "Nicely done Apathy! Now please enjoy and review!" Waves

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Elrics~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cough, cough, cough, cough!

"Envy quit messing around and get up! I know you're not sick!" A boy with golden hair and eyes to match was glaring at his boyfriend who was in their bed, coughing.

The one called Envy, had black and green hair with amethyst eyes, pouted at the blond. "How cruel of you to think that I'm-" cough cough, "faking being sick o'chibi-chan."

Edward twitched at the name but gritted his teeth to hold back to start a yelling fit he was known for. He growled, "Envy cut it out, humunculi can't even get sick." Though he did go over to Envy and felt his forehead before taking it away quickly. He felt really warm which was strange since Envy was usually always cold. "Ok maybe you are sick. I'll go get some things for you so don't leave bed." He then left Envy as he went to the pharmacy to get some medicine. 'Hope this stuff can work on a homunculus.'

Though once he was back at the house did he remember a while ago that Envy bought him a costume and groaned. 'I'm probably going to regret this later.' Ed set down the medicine on the kitchen counter and looked in a closet seeing the gift Envy gave him and sighed. 'He is so lucky that I'm doing this.' He proceeded to get into the gift Envy got him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back in Envy's and Ed's room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Envy was lying in their bed, still coughing. He was trying to figure out what was taking Ed so long. 'Where could chibi be and what's he doing?" He got out of bed and stumbled a bit as he left the room and proceeded to look for his little boyfriend in their house. Though he spotted him in the kitchen, he froze at what Edward was wearing.

Edward was wearing a short white dress that had a red cross in the middle of it and it reached to mid-thigh. He was wearing white stocking and white half inch heels and some white gloves that had frills on the ends. He was also wearing his hair down out of his braid while on top of his head was a small white hat that also had a red cross in the middle of it. His little chibi was dressed as a nurse! A sexy one at that. He licked his lips at the sight, his mouth watering.

Edward was making some soup for Envy, not noticing his boyfriend was in the kitchen as well. Though he gasped as he was pushed against the counter from behind making him lean over it. He looked behind him to see a lusting Envy. He gulped as he tried to get away but was held firmly by his hips against the counter still. "E-Envy! What the hell? Let go!"

Envy growled and pressed himself against the blond's backside leaned down next to his ear. "How can I when you're dressed like this? You're making me hotter Edo." His skin was burning more and he was slightly panting from the heat.

Ed could feel the heat radiating off of Envy and wondered what was wrong but couldn't think of anything. Then he gasped when Envy suddenly slipped his hand underneath the dress and fondled Edward's penis. He moaned as he bucked into the hand trying to get more friction.

Envy smirked as he also lifted the back of the dress up and pulled down his own skorts and without warning shoved right into Ed. Edward screamed as he bucked back against him and Envy thrusted even harder and faster into him. Edward was gripping the counter tightly so he wouldn't collapse from what Envy was doing to him but he rasped out moaning, "E-E-Envy~! Ah! S-S-Stop! We shouldn't be-! Ah! Doing this… You're still sick! Ah!"

Envy growled as he pumped Ed's cock faster and thrusted harder into him. "I don't care." He kept thrusting not caring if his hips were making Ed's hit the counter hard each time. He was sure his Edo would be sore. Edward screamed and moaned as Envy kept thrusting pulling on his cock and felt his end coming though he gasped when Envy left him and was about to protest when Envy suddenly spun him around and made him lie down on counter and reentered Edward.

Edward yelped as he felt Envy reenter him without warning but soon started moaning when Envy started hitting his prostate once more. "AH! E-Envy I-I-I'm gonna-!" Envy grabbed the base of his cock to prevent Edward from releasing. Ed groaned in want and pain from being denied which made Envy chuckle. "I'm not finished Edo. I don't want to stop anytime soon." He thrusted harder and harder into Ed as he picked up speed which Ed tried to keep up with but couldn't and let Envy just have his way with him.

He soon started whimpering and blushed harder when Envy was teasing the slit on his cock. "E-E-Envy please!" Envy looked down at Edward mesmerized at the sight he was seeing. The hat Ed had worn had fallen off which made his hair flare out around in a halo and he was blushing an adorable shade of red which was too much for Envy. He picked up Edward, still inside him as he carried him to their room and pinned him to the bed and turned Ed over once more, onto his hands and knees and thrusted harder making him scream.

Ed was feeling hot as he was getting closer to the edge. "E-E-Envy! Please! I-I-I need-!" Envy started stroking his member, harder which made Edward finally release, spraying cum on the sheets of the bed. He panted as he collapsed on his stomach while Envy kept pounding away in him.

Envy grunted as he saw Ed's submissive, relaxed body and released in his chibi as he panted as well. Though he smirked when he managed to pick up Ed, slightly and crawled under him. While Ed was still relaxed from the afterglow, Envy shoved back into his body making him gasp as Envy bounced Ed up and down on his cock. Envy smirked as Ed started moaning and gasping once more. He drawled in his ear nipping it as he kept bouncing Ed on him, "I told you I didn't want to stop chibi. Though you do a fantastic job as a nurse to make the sick feel better."

Ed blushed at that but couldn't make a comeback as Envy kept hitting his prostate making him scream in pleasure. "ENVY! FASTER! H-HARDER!" Envy obliged as he then pushed Edo on his back and lifted his legs over his shoulders and thrusted deeper into his alchemist and thrusting harder as well. Ed moaned and screamed louder and louder. He gripped the sheets in his hands and tried to keep his movements in sync with Envy but lost the fight and let Envy take over.

Envy kept thrusting into his blond chibi as he neared his end and gripped Ed's legs as he pulled out making Ed whimper from being denied of release. He chuckled as he smirked. "Don't worry Edo. You'll enjoy this." He got off the bed and stood next to it as he dragged Edo on the sheets towards him on the edge making said blond confused as he panted. Then Envy grabbed Edward's legs once more, roughly and thrusted into him as he was still standing making Edward gasp in surprise as he panted heavily. Envy thrusted harder, this position easier to hit Ed's prostate and go even deeper in him.

Edward bucked with Envy's movements and whimpered as he felt his release coming. "E-Envy! I-I-I'm gonna-!"

Envy growled as he leaned down, nipping Ed's lobe as he kept thrusting. "Cum for me chibi." Edward screamed as he climaxed and collapsed on his back. He was breathing heavily as he closed his eyes, on the verge of unconsciousness. Envy chuckled as he kept thrusting into Ed making him gasp and blush seeing Envy hadn't released yet. He looked up at the now smirking humunculus and gulped at seeing the look of lust and knew he was in for a long night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Six hours and Four climaxes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"E-E-Envy! Stop! I-I can't take much more!"

Edward begged as his arms were tied to the headboard of the bed on his knees and Envy was pounding away behind him. His neck and chest were covered in hickeys made by Envy and some even around his inner thighs. There was also some cum on his stomach from their early activities that hadn't stopped and Edward was now sore and sensitive in his entrance and his abused penis.

He was blindfolded as he tried to struggle out of the bondage Envy put him in as the hours past with them being in so many other positions.

He panted and whimpered in pain as Envy kept hitting his prostate. "ENVY! Please!" He moaned as he felt Envy pump him and just a few strokes made him cum but it had lessened after the many climaxes he's had.

Envy growled as he released in Edward and finally to Ed's relief did he come out of Ed and untied his wrists and Ed flopped down on the sheets, unconscious. Envy chuckled at the defenseless chibi and untied his blindfold as well and covered the blond under the blankets. He strolled over to the kitchen seeing the bowl of soup was still where it was before their 'fun' had started. He opened on of the cabinets and smirked as he took out something hidden behind all the other spices and bottles in there.

"Edo should be more careful when using the spices in my food. He actually put aphrodisiac in it…Not that I'm complaining. I'll keep it here for now in case I want to do this again only he'll take it this time." He licked his lips at the thought of his alchemist being so horny and pleading for more sex. He put the aphrodisiac back where it was and proceeded back to where Ed was, moving under the covers and falling asleep next to Edo while smirking at his plan to make Edward take it for breakfast in the morning for more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vy: "Hope you all liked it!" ^^

Edward: "WHAT THE HELL? YOU MADE ENVY DO THAT TO ME!"

Vy: "What? It was fun and don't tell me you didn't enjoy it. How else do you think Apathy came to be?"

Edward blushed as Envy smirks at reading the story.

Apathy was deeply sleeping in her crib, drooling a bit, not having heard Edward's loud yelling.

Vy smirks: "She is soo your daughter. You're also hard to wake up Ed."

Edward glares.

Vy turns to reviewers: "I hope you enjoyed this story so please review and tell me what you think. It would make me happy since I haven't written lemons in a while." Waves


	2. Fever in the office

Sick part two

Vy smiles: "Now what you've been waiting for people is the second part of Sick!" *applause and fangirls scream in joy*

Envy smirks as he waves: "Thank you everyone for enjoying me molesting Edo!"

Edward walks in with a limp as he glares at Envy: You enjoy this too much!

Envy shrugs then hugs Ed who blushed: Aww! Did chibi not enjoy it? Don't worry I'll make it better!

Vy laughs: "Anyway, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters in it. If I did, we would always enjoy seeing our beloved palmtree molesting the golden eyed elric!" *Waves while running away from said blushing elric*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Elric's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward was snoring lightly away in bed while Envy who had been playing with his chibi's long golden locks, gained a mischievous and perverted look on his face as he carefully climbed out of bed then went in the direction of the kitchen once he left his and Edward's room. He went to the kitchen as he went through the cupboards and pulled out the bottle of aphrodisiac then started making stew as he was humming a tune.

Soon once the stew was ready as he mixed the milk and other ingredients in it, Envy poured a reasonable amount of the aphrodisiac into his chibi's food. He smirked and chuckled as he couldn't wait to see how his little chibi would act.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward was already up as he was rushing with a limp to get ready for work, while Envy was watching him in boredom, as he didn't want his chibi to leave.

Edward finished braiding his hair as he was heading for the door, "I better get going Envy! I'll see you later!" Though, before he could even go through the door, he was pulled back by Envy, who wrapped his arms around him and stared disapprovingly at him.

He stated as he pulled him to the table as he pushed Edward into a chair, "You haven't eaten Edo and you can just be late for that damn Colonel. I know you don't care if you are late for your meeting with him!" He put a bowl of stew in front of Ed who sighed, knowing Envy wasn't going to let him leave unless he ate something. Eating the stew, he didn't notice the smirk on his homunculus boyfriend's face. He finished as he then kissed Envy goodbye, "I'll be back soon! Bye Envy!" He soon left the house as he headed to Central Headquarters.

Envy still had a smirk on his face as he transformed into a soldier as he followed from a distance behind Ed. "Yes, you'll see me very soon Edo." He licked his lips, waiting for the fun to begin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Central Headquarters~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward was sweating profusely as he went through paperwork as he was trying to finish the report he was supposed to give to the Colonel. He had been hot since getting to work and wondered what was wrong with him as he felt fine earlier. He tugged at his collar as he had already removed his red coat and long sleeved black jacket as he was now in his black tank top and leather pants as he removed his gloves.

He was red in the face as he tried to cool down but nothing he did worked as he wanted to just go home as his legs were moving against each other. Edward panted as he stopped writing, as he laid his head down on his desk as he tried to calm down. Soon he heard someone knocking and sat up while wiping the sweat off his face as he said panting, "C-C-C-Come in!"

Edward was surprised to see that Envy had been the one to come in as the palmtree seemed to be amused by something. Then it hit him as he glared at Envy as his face still had a rosy hue on his face as he panted, "E-E-Envy! What did y-y-you do?"

Envy didn't answer as he just smirked as he licked his lips, closing the door behind him as he locked the door as well. Before Edward could demand answers from him, he was soon jumped on by Envy, who had jumped over his desk and was stealing his breath in a hot passionate kiss. He shoved his tongue down his throat, making him moan and squirm in his seat as he got hotter.

Edward mewled as Envy soon started to kiss down his neck while Envy smirked as he kept kissing, nipping and licking at his chibi's neck leaving hickeys for all to see that Ed belonged to him. He then stopped as he looked up at Ed as he saw that Edward was blushing deeply red as he panted and moaned as he leaned next to his ear as he nipped at the lobe, "You enjoying this Edo?"

Edward moaned as he wrapped his arms around Envy as he brought him closer as he wrapped his leather clad legs around the others waist as he begged, "P-P-Please Envy!" It was becoming too much for the young alchemist as the temperature seemed to get hotter.

Envy smirked at the state his chibi was in while consumed in lust. Taking mercy, started grinding his pelvis against Edward's, rubbing their clothed erections, making him moan while Edward whimpered and moan at the friction between them. Grinding harder, he smirked at the pleasurable face his Edo made, who through back his head as he cried out in pleasure, "E-E-ENVY!" Pulling him into a passionate kiss, their tongues battled for dominance, which Envy obviously won, exploring his chibi's wet cavern. Breaking the kiss, a line of saliva from their lips were still connecting their lips.

Getting impatient, Envy removed Ed's legs from around his waist, his arm turning it a dagger with a few flashes of red sparks as he cut off Ed's pants. Before the blond could retort, he cried out as Envy had lifted his legs over his shoulders and had entered him, his cock deep inside him. Thrusting hard into Ed, Envy pounded his chibi into his desk as Edward screamed out his pleasure, the desk creaked from their movements. Once Envy had found Edward's prostate, Edward had cried out, "Envy I'm gonna-! ENVY~!"

He released hard as his cum streamed from his penis and landed on his tank top and on Envy's stomach. Panting from the afterglow, he gasped as he was lifted up and moaned loudly when Envy had thrust up into him again, though Envy sat in the chair as he made his Edo bounce on his erection. Moaning, he rode Envy's cock as his own started to get hard again, feeling the familiar hot feeling he had been feeling all day. He then whimpered as Envy kept missing his prostate. He stared down at Envy with pleading, lust-filled eyes as he whimpered out, "E-E-E-Envy, p-p-p-p-please! N-N-Need more! Harder!"

Envy snapped at the words his chibi said as he began to thrust even harder into him, making Edward cry out in bliss when he hit his prostate. Sweat beaded down their bodies as Envy ripped off Ed's tank top off, wanting to see his sexy body as he pounded him. He pinched Ed's nipples, twisting them occasionally, making Edward scream louder and soon he released his second load of cum. Envy stared at the picture he was seeing.

A sweat covered, naked Edward. His chest and neck were covered in numerous hickeys as his nipples were red from his torture while Ed's erection was still leaking with precum as it began to harden again. Cum was on his stomach and his face but what got him was the look he was giving. Edward had a deep blush on his face, his hair unbound from his usual braid, his hair cascading down his back, curled a bit around his shoulders. His eyes were filled with lust but he could see the love he was giving him. His mouth was red and bruised from the kisses they shared. The picture was too much as Envy soon came hard into Edward, who moaned happily at the feeling.

Wanting more, he carried Edward to the wall where there was a mirror and made Edward face it while he thrust in him from behind, making Ed cry out as he grasped the mirror to keep his balance.

Whispering huskily in his ear, Envy nipped at his lobe, "See how we come together so nicely Edo? Look at how my cock loves to be inside you. See how your body craves for my touch?" He thrust harder into Ed, whom moaned from what he saw in the mirror, clearly seeing how Envy's cock disappeared inside him while Envy grasped his hardened penis, pumping it with his thrusts.

This was too much for the young alchemist as he cried out once more, "Envy! Please! Unh! Aah! Onegai!"

Envy smirked. "Alright Edo, cum!"

Edward screamed in pleasure. "ENVY!" He came for the third time, the cum landing on his stomach and on the mirror. He was a mess, being covered in sweat and cum. He saw his cock was still hard and gasped, shivering when Envy still thrusted inside him. "Looks like you're not better yet Edo. No worries, I'll take very good care of you," Envy whispered with a devious look in his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vy: "And that's the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed this!" ^^

Envy smirked as he looked at a blushing Ed, taking his hand and dragging him to their room so he could show how much he liked the chapter.

Vy sweatdrops: "Guess he's very happy. Anyway I hope this makes up for my long absence, soon I will begin working on Beauty and the Beast. So just be a little more patient people. Reviews are loved!" Waves.


End file.
